Tom Ramsay
Thomas "Tom" Ramsay was a character in Neighbours in 1986 and again in 1990 to 1991. He is the younger brother of former Ramsay Street resident Max Ramsay and the older brother of Madge Bishop. He was as talkative as his brother Max but not as loud or as fiery. He first appeared in Episode 251 - 12 May 1986 and a few months later left Erinsborough but returned again in 1990, last appearing in Episode 1360 - 1 February 1991. Tom was played by Gary Files who was bought in as Max's brother Tom because Francis Bell had left the role of Max, and Tom was bought in to finish storylines originally devised for Max. Tom returned to Erinsborough in March 2015 for the wedding of his great nephew Daniel Robinson. Backstory Tom Ramsay was born in 1941 in Erinsborough, the second child of Dan Ramsay and Edna Ramsay. He had an older brother Max Ramsay and a younger sister Madge Ramsay. As a young man, Tom started in the plumbing trade in 1960. He later married to Doreen Leicester and moved to Queensland. Tom had 2 daughters, Moira Ramsay and Gemma Ramsay. Tom spent some time in Vietnam. He watched a village being shelled. But he came out of the army and returned to Australia. He carried on his plumbing. In May 1986, Tom's brother Max, of No 24 Ramsay Street, in Erinsborough, quickly left Erinsborough to see his estranged wife Maria and asked Tom to go to Erinsborough to cover for him. Tom got the next available flight to Erinsborough. 1986 In May 1986, 45 year old Tom Ramsay arrived in Erinsborough and came to stay at No 24 Ramsay Street with his sister Madge Mitchell and nephew Shane Ramsay and niece Charlene Mitchell to cover for Max while he was in Queensland. Shane was having relationship problems and greeted Tom with just a simple, frosty "G'Day". Tom replied with "That is one hell of a welcome". Tom soon interfered with the way Daphne Lawrence was behaving towards his nephew Shane. One time Tom heard that Scott Robinson had taken Charlene to a hotel room at Lassiters Hotel. Tom went round but Jim soon put him straight, saying Scott did not take advantage of her. Tom said he will be back. One time, Tom posed as Madge's secret admirer, trying to coax her and rich businessman Jack Lassiter together. Tom trained Mike Young and Scott Robinson for a diving competition. He even was a bit of a tyrant to them but he said it was so they were in with a chance of winning. In June 1986, Tom became friendly with Jean Richards and they went out for dinner. She suggested another date. Tom was ecstatic and said "You beauty" to himself. His excitement was short lived when the next day, Jean had to rush off during a dinner date and started giving him the brush off. Jean rebuffed Tom's further advances, as she realised she was going a bit far in her dalliance with him. He sarcastically said "Thanks a lot". It turned out Jean was married and her husband Jeff Richards was a quadriplegic after an injury in Vietnam. Jean and Tom decided to remain friends but as Shane drove her to the airport, as she was going away for a while, the car suffered a tyre blow out and Jean was killed. A passer by gave Shane grog and Shane was arrested for appearing to be driving while over the limit. Tom was angry at Shane and did not believe Shane's story. Shane pleaded his innocence. In the end, Shane tried to trace the man who gave him grog. In late 1986, Tom was told he had a granddaughter, Holly Harrigan, born to his daughter Moira. Tom decided to return to Queensland to live with Moira and sold No 24 to his future brother in law Harold Bishop, who was now dating Madge again. 1990-1991 Tom Ramsay briefly returned in December 1990. He came to visit Madge and Harold while he was on holiday but while in Ramsay Street his daughter Gemma Ramsay had a motorbike accident. When Gemma came out of hospital in February 1991, she moved into No 24 temporarily, now she was recovering. Due to his work, the next day, Tom returned to Queensland. 2015 In March 2015, 24 years since his last visit, Tom returned for the wedding of his great nephew Daniel Robinson to Amber Turner. He briefly met Imogen Willis when he saw she was holding a photo of the fiancee of his late great uncle Fred Ramsay. During his 2015 return, Tom did not mention his parents Dan and Edna but it was presumed they had died by then. Tom met his great nephew Daniel and congratulated him. The wedding never went ahead. Tom then returned to Queensland. Tom later spoke to Mark Brennan on the phone after Imogen and Daniel went missing. Tom had said they went to a well to try and retrieve Agnes's ring. Memorable info Birthday: 1941 Full Name: Thomas Ramsay Tom Ramsay was hastily introduced to the show to cover for his brother Max while Max was in Brisbane. Tom said that Max had phoned him to ask him to go down to Erinsborough and cover for him. This introduction was because actor Francis Bell who played Max abruptly left the show due to sick leave because of a back injury. During his sick leave, Francis decided not to return to the show altogether so was written out there and then. Tom was made a regular character. Family Father Dan Ramsay Mother Edna Ramsay Siblings Max Ramsay, Madge Bishop Grandfathers Jack Ramsay Grandmothers Mrs Ramsay Aunt - Maud Ramsay Spouse Doreen Leicester (c1965-1986) Children Moira Ramsay (c1966), Gemma Ramsay (1972) Grandchildren Holly Harrigan, Roxy Willis Nephews/Nieces - Shane Ramsay, Jill Ramsay, Danny Ramsay (adoptive) Charlene Robinson, Henry Ramsay Second Nephews/Nieces - Harry Ramsay, Kate Ramsay, Sophie Ramsay, Daniel Robinson, Madison Robinson Residences * No 24 Ramsay Street, 1986, 1990-1991 See also *Tom Ramsay - List of appearances *Ramsay Family Tree Gallery Naybers tom r.jpg|Tom in 1986. Naybers tommie ramsay.png|Tom in 1986. Naybers tom 1991.png|Tom in 1991. naybers thozza razza tom ramsay.png|Tom in 2015. tom1.png|Tom with Shane Ramsay and Mike Young in 1986. Category:Neighbours characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1986. Category:Characters last seen in 2015. Category:Ramsay family. Category:1941 births. Category:Plumbers. Category:Swimming coaches. Category:Residents of 24 Ramsay Street. Category:Vietnam Veterans Category:Soldiers.